


Heal The Wounded Fragments

by Mystic_Writer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Action, Ben (Ben Drowned) is a Good Friend, Blood and Gore, Dark Past, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eyeless Jack is Bad at Feelings, Friendship/Love, Heart-to-Heart Moments, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, eyeless jack needs a hug, on-hold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Writer/pseuds/Mystic_Writer
Summary: Jack wanted answers to what happened. His once decent life seemed to fall apart when he was betrayed. He opened his heart to someone he loved, only to be stabbed in the back by them. He swore to himself to never fall in love, unaware at how hard it would be in the days to come.Finding himself in the Slender Mansion, he meets new faces with dark pasts like his own. Overtime he bonds, eventually catching one of his housemates eye. Desire and heartbreak is bound to follow in this romance.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Eyeless Jack
Kudos: 17





	1. A New Face

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a thing for creepypasta's. They intrigued me, helped my creative ideas continue flowing. My goal is to do stories of all of the creepypasta's paired, whether between each other or my own original characters. Let me know your thoughts of the story and whom you may wish to see next.
> 
> (P.S none of my stories will only be a chapter. I pride myself in longer stories, giving me time to get the reader attached and drawn into the story. Enjoy and please leave feedback, whether mistakes I've made or simple compliments.)

Rain fell over the city as Jack moved slowly. He was aware of the approaching sirens, but ignored them as he continued on. Blood dyed his clothes, the water causing the red to flow further. His eye sockets burned as he looked around, black leaking over the mask placed on his face. Eyes glued onto him as he walked the streets, flashing lights filling the diming eve. 

“What is wrong with him?”

“Is that blood?”

“He’s a freak… A monster!” 

“Someone call the cops… Hurry!” People’s cries fell on deaf ears as Jack picked up his pace. He didn’t care about much, but being caught wasn’t an option. He didn’t know anything about himself anymore. Whatever had been human before, it felt foreign instead. His feet carried him to the city's edge before he climbed the hill, disappearing into the thick woods beyond.

He had been walking for ages, his stomach growing weary of his hunger. It felt like he hadn’t eaten in years. The feeling left his mind in a haze. Jack had been close to calling it for the night, had the smell of a fire not drawn his attention. Carefully moving further into the woods, he gazed at the scene before him. Bodies lined the ground, red soaking the grass and dying it a new shade. His eyes trained on the corpses, his hunger increasing rapidly. His body urged him to snag food, but the sound of footsteps stilled his mind.

“Toby, would you hurry up already?” The voice's owner sounded serious, almost threatening. Peaking beyond the tree Jack had hidden behind, he found his eyes trained on a mysterious figure. A white mask rested on the strangers face as they twirled a gun in their hand. They had approached another male knelt low to the ground. Goggles hugged their face, a partial mask hiding the lower portion of the face. Axes rested beside them, brown hair swaying slightly.

“I know Masky! I’m hurrying as fast as I can without leaving a trace behind. I don’t want to fuck up and be scolded later because you rushed me.” Silence followed Toby as he finished securing the bodies for someone else to find. “There!” 

“Good, now lets go before I leave you behind.” Toby frowned before rising from the ground. He glanced once more toward the murder scene, a smile apparent on his face. Within seconds they vanished into the woods, Jack releasing the breath he had been holding in.

Exiting his hiding place, Jack carefully approached the bodies. His fingers lifted the shirt slightly of a younger kid. A smile formed on his face as the skin was untouched, not a bruise in sight. Pulling the scalpel from his boot, he gently pressed it against the skin. Blood dripped to the ground below as Jack opened the stomach wide. Placing the scalpel away, he pressed his hands into the body, fingers pushing organs to the side. Feeling a familiar feeling, he grabbed a hold of the piece before tearing it loose. The organ left the body, blood splashing the ground. Standing, Jack glanced around before moving away from the corpses. He moved into the shadows of the woodlands, his body dropping to the ground once he felt safe. 

“Thanks for the meal.” The words were left in the open as Jack pulled his mask partially up, sharp teeth and a long tongue being revealed. The tongue moved around the organ, squeezing it as it reentered his mouth. Sharp teeth dug into the object, blood overflowing in his mouth. After minutes of chewing, Jack swallowed the crushed object, a relief overwhelming his body. Wiping the remaining blood from his face he fixed his mask before rising from the forest floor. He was about to move when the sound of a gunshot filled the eerie silence. The sound startled Jack, his skin crawling as he turned toward his uninvited guest.

“Who are you? What’s your name?” The white mask from before faced him. The gun shimmered under the moonlight that slipped beyond the canopy of leaves.

“I’ve nothing to say. I’ll be taking my leave.” He took a step back before another shot rang out, the bullet lodging itself into Jack’s shoulder. He grunted slightly before anger washed over him. His fingers trailed to the wounds entrance, clawed hands digging into the hole. Seconds later he held the bullet, his fingers releasing the metal to the floor.

“What the…” His words were cut short as Jack reached for his knife instead. Lowering his body, Jack felt the wind change as another bullet was fired. It passed over him, a smile pressed to Jack’s face. He was mere inches away when he felt a threatening presence. His body trembled as he leaped away, tendrils reaching where he once was. A tall figure stood before him, Masky stepping out of the way. 

“What do we have here? Seems someone entered my home without permission.” There had been no warning as the tendril shot forward. The black object wrapped around Jack’s leg, squeezing it tightly. Jack hadn’t been ready as the object ripped his leg from under him, his head hitting the ground. He groaned as another tendril wrapped around his throat, hoisting him into the air. He struggled to breath as the limb tightened, suffocating Jack. Black tears fell from the holes within the mask as he felt his body tremble. The creature before him brought everything about Jack to its knees. The creature before him wasn’t something you could harm nor disobey. Jack released the knife as the tendril loosened slightly, his lungs greedily taking in air.

“What the fuck are you?” The question sat in the open before the tall figure before him spoke.

“My name is Slenderman. You are within my boundaries, stealing from my supply, and even attacking my own people. I must say, you seem to lack manners. It would be in your best interest to answer me honestly and keep your questions suppressed.” Jack nodded slowly as Slenderman clapped his hands together. “Wonderful. First, what is your name?” 

“Eyeless Jack.” There was a slight pause before Slenderman continued, his tendril still wrapped around Jack’s neck. He knew better than anyone, lying would cost him the life he had been given after losing his previous one.

“Why are you in my woods?” Jack felt his stomach flip as he bit into his lip. 

“I was escaping from something and stumbled upon the scene behind you. I meant no harm.” 

“I see. If that is the case, why did you attack my proxy?” The word left Jack with more questions. Pushing his thoughts away, he answered without hesitation.

“He shot at me first. I was minding my own business, about to leave, when he shot at me.” Though Slenderman had no face, Jack could tell he was giving Masky a questioning glance.

“I did shoot at him, but only after seeing him cut up one of the bodies.” 

“Cutting up a body! That brings me to the next thing. Why steal from me?” Jack lowered his gaze.

“I needed food before something bad happened. If I’d known it was yours, I’d have left it alone.” Slenderman nodded before the tendril loosened completely, Jack falling to the ground.

“I’m satisfied with your answers. You aren’t human, that’s for sure. I’d like to know about what happened, but how about I offer a roof for the night.” Jack looked away, skeptical.

“There isn't some fine print on that statement, correct?” Slenderman shrugged before turning to leave. Jack felt conflicted. He had nowhere to go and someone was offering him a place. The same person who almost took Jack’s life minutes prior.

“Either follow us or stay behind. If you stay behind and I catch you in these woods, I will not hesitate to kill you, be an enemy or ally.” Jack sighed before catching up to Slenderman, his head hung in defeat.

The trip to the ‘roof’ he was staying under had been long. As they broke the tree line, Jack felt his breath hitch. A large home stood before him, lights illuminating the vast darkness. Groomed flower beds rested around the building, porch lights giving a welcoming feeling.

“How hasn’t anyone noticed this place?” Slenderman ignored the question, his legs carrying him inside the house. Masky had glanced toward Jack before sighing.

“Most people who get close or find the truth, well, just ask the dead bodies from before.” Jack felt himself make sense of everything. The people of the house were similar to him. They had all taken a life at some point, even if for a separate reason. Feeling less out of place, he slowly approached the front door. The moment he entered, his eyes fell on the countless bodies around the living room. Eyes stared at him as Slenderman stood on the bottom step of the stairs.

“Good, everyone is awake. Tonight we have a new guest who will be staying here permanently. His name is Eyeless Jack and I expect you all to get along with him. Same goes for you young man.” Jack nodded before he watched Slender vanish up the stairs. He stood in the living room lost for words. He wasn’t good at conversations, especially with strangers. 

“Names Jane.” A woman’s voice drew Jack’s gaze. She was seated beside a monochrome clown. “This guy beside me is Laughing Jack. Lj for short.” 

“Jeff!” Jack glanced at the black haired male. He oozed overconfidence and false masculinity. Shrugging the name off, he glanced at the little girl playing with a teddy bear. She smiled to Jack before speaking, her voice slightly creepy yet slightly cute.

“I’m Sally! Wanna play a game with me?” Jack raised an eyebrow beneath the mask before shaking his head. She frowned before shrugging the reaction away.

“Is there anyone else I have to meet, or can I finally get some rest?” Jane scowled before waving him off. Turning away, Jack moved up the stairs toward a room with his name written on the door. Carefully pushing the door open, he found himself smiling at the simple room before him. A bed was better than the ground any day. Closing the door, he sat on the bed. His fingers played with the mask, sliding it up and down. Eventually he stopped as the feeling of prying eyes alerted him of a visitor. “Who’s there?” 

“I didn’t mean to startle you. My hope was to introduce myself, but you vanished upstairs before I could. Name’s Ben Drowned!” Jack glanced around the room, his eyes seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

“Why are you hiding if you hope to introduce yourself?” There was silence before he found his eyes glued to the television screen. His mind felt confused as a figure climbed from the television. They floated in the air as they made eye contact. Their eyes seemed empty, similar to Jack’s own eyes. Red pupils stared toward Jack, blood trailing the pale face almost endlessly. “Names Eyeless Jack. What happened to you?”

“You don’t have to phrase it like that. Most of us would get highly offended being spoken to in that tone. Ask nicely and I may tell.” Jack reached over, his finger grasping around Ben’s ear.

“Listen up Ben. I’ve had a shitty night thus far and don’t feel in the mood for lessons today. How about you tell me what happened to you and I’ll share my whole life story.” Ben widened his eyes before nodding. Jack grinned the whole time Ben had explained his situation. It made Jack angry hearing Ben’s father drowned him, but a part of him still couldn’t feel human emotions.

“Since I shared my story, how about you?” Jack shrugged before standing.

“It’s late, so another time.” Ben scowled before he floated into Jack’s field of view.

“You promised me your story!” Jack grinned before shaking his head.

“I never said when I’d tell you, only that I would.” Ben stared at the wall, defeated. His mouth morphed downwards, hands twirling his blond hair.

“That’s cruel.” Jack chuckled before lying on the bed once more. Ben floated overhead before sighing. “Fine, but know I am going to get your story soon.”

“Good luck Ben. No one has figured it out, so it’s unlikely. Nonetheless, I hope you do figure it out so people can stop bugging me about it.” Jack waited for Ben to speak, but silence followed. Turning, he found the room completely empty. Sighing he laid on his pillow, eyes staring to the ceiling above. One thing he had never figured out was how he could see. He remembered her removing them and pouring a hot liquid inside his sockets. It hurt so bad and was the reason he changed. The ritual was a mystery to him and left so many questions he felt wouldn’t be answered. If he couldn’t have answers, why should anyone else? Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Jack felt exhaustion overwhelm him. He felt weightless as his body remained still, mind silencing after a long time. He felt at peace in the slumber he had been granted.


	2. Friendship Leading to Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad to all giving this story a chance. I feel I lack the vocabulary to write good stories, but know practice can make perfect. Please do not hesitate to help me out if I mess up details on a creepypasta. I'd rather the story be correct and follow the backgrounds of the characters!

Sunlight trailed the wooden floor before reaching the bed, warming the sheets wrapped around Jack. He felt warm and comfortable. He would have remained in bed had constant knocking on his door not caused endless amounts of irritation. Pulling the blankets back, Jack carefully climbed from the bed before stumbling to the door. Opening the heavy wood door, he felt himself frown slightly as Ben stood before him.

"Good morning Jack! I came to wake you for breakfast. Everyone is gathered downstairs and Slender insisted I..." A heavy sigh fell from Jack as he leaned against the wall.

"Can't even sleep in peace without being bothered. Listen Ben, I've no interest in getting to know you all. This isn't permanent like Slender said." There was a saddened look that glazed over Ben's expression as he nodded. 

"You do realize leaving isn't an option, right? No one comes and goes as they see fit. If one of us flees or has the intention to leave, Slender is on top of it. The last one who tried was killed." Jack scoffed before running his hands through his hair.

"Whatever. I'll be down in a bit, so head back to the table." Ben remained silent as he nodded. Jack watched ben glide down the stairs, his line of sight dropping to the floor. Part of him felt bad for his tone. Ben didn't deserve his bad attitude, no one truly did. Jack held grudges and took it out on the closest person. Removing his mask, he stared at the black liquid that trailed the deep blue. Why was he so scared to get close to people? He had been betrayed. Murdered. Left alone. Everything about him feared the term of friends. Loneliness kept him safe from mistakes. He never wanted to repeat the past. Even so, he couldn't help but admire Ben's drive to get close. None of the other's seemed that interested in Jack, so why was Ben?

"Jack, may I ask you something?" The sudden voice sent Jack on edge. Placing the mask on his face, he turned toward Slender. He towered in the doorway, arms behind his back. He gave a less threatening air about him.

"Ben and now you! Do you guys ever leave me alone? Listen, I don't really care about anyone here..."

"Fine. I don't control your actions, but be warned. If anything happens to my family, I'll make you regret it your whole miserable life. I get you want to be alone, given the past, but hiding in the shadows without anyone near will be lonely. My goal is to give them all a safe place to live life, be free. If you truly hate it here, than you may leave. Once you step into those woods, there is no coming back. I want you to understand that before you make another mistake. I may be scary and controlling, but there will always be someone scarier than me."

"Why tell me this? Why give me the option to leave if it may be my own demise? I can't tell if you truly care or want to see me suffer! No one cares for anyone but themselves. I trusted people and it only got me hurt. Give me a reason to trust you or anyone else here!" Slender turned his head before sighing.

"We all got betrayed by someone. Jeff was bullied along with a few others in this house. Ben was drowned by his father and trapped in a videogame. The day I found him, he lacked trust just as you do." Jack felt anger boil over as her felt a switch flick. He never imagined revealing his face, but his body did its own thing. His hand pulled the mask clean off, Slender staring toward the man before him.

"My girlfriend used me in a ritual. She took my eyes and forced the black shit to fall from my sockets. I'm a freak that lacks trust!" Silence followed as Slender slowly reached toward Jack. The black liquid trailed down his face, his teeth digging into his lip. His heart ached and he felt lightheaded. His heart hammered in his chest. His eyes watched Slender reach to him, hands pulling Jack towards him. He feared his demise, but pushed the thought away as long arms wrapped around him. The feeling forced his emotions to flood him. 

"Give them a chance and you'll see they are not much different. We all were alone until we found each other. Don't remain in the madness that loneliness brings." Jack couldn't find words. A simple nod was all he could muster.

Everyone had been seated at the table listening to the conversation. Ben felt himself shrink in his seat. He had been prying to find out who Jack was, but the truth made him sad. Not every word was clearly heard, but the moment Jack had expressed why he lacked trust, Ben felt lost. He wanted to get to know Jack, get close. Something about the stranger drew him. His thoughts were filled with Jack. He loved the mystery, but also part of his personality.

"He's honestly no different from us. We have all been in his position before." Jeff rolled his eyes toward Jane's comment, his body rising from the table.

"Well, my hunger has left me. I'd rather starve than have to look at that freak." Everyone glared toward Jeff as he hurried out the door, Ben watching the stairs behind him.

"I'm sure he'll come join us." Ben nodded before a smile formed on his face.

"Slender knows how to handle those things after all." Jane nodded before Laughing Jack cracked a joke, everyone bursting out laughing. Ben felt himself still thinking about Jack. He hoped Jack would open up soon.

It wasn't long until Slender reappeared downstairs. He noticed Jeff's vacant seat. Ignoring the missing person, he glanced toward where Jack stood. His mask was once more on his face, hands shoved into his pockets. He remained silent before noticing the seat beside Ben. In slow movements he pulled the chair out before taking a seat. Ben stared to him, shock apparent on his expression. 

"You joined us!" Jack slouched in his seat, remaining silent. Slender felt a small smile move over his features. He knew Jack wasn't ready completely to trust, but he was content on the work he'd done thus far. His goal was to help Jack, allow him to change for the better.

"Since everyone is here, how about food?" Voices raised as everyone grew hyped for food. Jack watched everyone, a small smile forming on his face. Ben danced in his seat, Jack finding it slightly cute. He couldn't help but see Ben as a cute child. His personality seemed so young, so carefree. A slight giggle escaped Jack as he leaned back in his seat, eyes watching the ceiling. Ina hushed whisper he spoke, aware only Slender could hear him.

"Thank you for earlier." His eyes fell to Slender, a slight nod in response.

Jeff still hadn't returned after breakfast. Slender had sent Masky and Hoody in pursuit while assigning jobs to others. Laughing Jack had been paired with Jane, Ticci Toby paired with Clockwork. Ben had disappeared into his room after receiving nothing, leaving Jack in the living room with Sally and Slender. He'd have been willing to remain in the living room had the show been interesting. Everything Sally put on was for children, leaving Jack with no other choice but to leave. As he rose from his seat, his eyes fell on Slender.

"Can I go for a walk?" There was a moment of silence before Slender began to speak, Ben cutting him off.

"I'll go with him! I've been trying to find a reason to get out for a bit." Slender sighed before waving them off, his voice reaching their ears before they left the house.

"Be back in an hour, understood? I've got a mission planned for you two later." Ben nodded before grasping Jack's wrist. Without warning he was pulled out of the house, the front door left wide open. Slender frowned as he shut the door behind them.

The air outside felt soothing. Jack had followed Ben until they reached a small pond. The sun reflected off the waters surface, Jack feeling himself hold his breath.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack nodded as he sat by the edge of the pond, his hands removing his shoes. His grey skin seemed brighter, toes slipping into the water. Ripples covered the surface as Jack submerged his legs up to his knees.

"Do you come here often?" Ben chuckled before sat beside Jack. He avoided the water, his eyes watching the clear liquid.

"I come to look at the pond, that's about all. Surprise you?" Jack shook his head slowly before laying back. His head touched the soft grass as warmth coated him. 

"I'm sorry for the past two days." The apology took Ben by surprise. He raised an eyebrow before laughing, his hands hitting against the ground.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand everything was thrown at you, leaving you confused more than you already were. I've been in that situation. When I drowned, I thought it was over. Waking up in the game gave me another chance and meeting Slenderman offered me opportunities. I know it may be too early to tell me, but I want to know more about you. Mysteries intrigue me." There was silence as Jack closed his eyes.

"There isn't much to hide honestly. I feared telling you guys because I felt like a freak. Promise not to judge me?" Ben nodded before holding out his pinky. Laughter escaped Jack as he met Ben's pinky, his own intertwined. Exhaling slowly, he trailed his hand to his mask before gently sliding it up. His arm froze just above his nose, fear engulfing him. He felt scared to reveal himself. What if Ben made fun of him, insulted him, or even hated him? He was so caught in his own thoughts he hadn't felt hands pulling the mask higher. In mere seconds the mask was removed, Jack staring toward Ben. The silence made Jack try to retrieve his mask. Ben moved the object away as his fingers trailed to Jack's cheeks. 

"You're quite the handsome fellow Jack. Why hide your face?" Jack scoffed before sighing.

"No one could love this face. I have no eyes. Razor sharp teeth. A creepy tongue. Sharp claws. Grey skin." Fingers pressed to Jack's lip, his eyes meeting Ben's gaze. He wasn't sure how to react.

"I could. You're not horrifying or a freak. You're perfect Jack." Jack felt himself flush slightly as he turned away. Even Ben moved away slightly, his eyes avoiding contact. Ben had been about to speak had another voice not cut him off.

"What the hell... Great, the freak. I've been trying to avoid you and somehow you find me." Jack turned to Jeff before frowning. He had forgotten his mask was removed, Jeff widening his eyes. "Ew! What the hell even are you?"

"Jeff, stop it!" Ben stood suddenly, his body blocking Jack from Jeff. Jeff's words echoed in his head as he felt his body tremble slightly. Something in him felt like it was cracking. He was scared to have the past repeat itself. He slaughtered so many that night and feared killing anyone else. 

"Why stop? He's a monster, far from being human. At least I'm still a living being." Tears trailed his face as his fingers grasped the mask. He stared to it, his heart feeling itself fragment. His emotions he'd accepted again began to hide once more. His face fell emotionless, body relaxing. The air felt cold, hard to breath. Ben had been the first to realize, his gaze falling on Jack. 

"Jack? Jack? Are you alright?" His eyes widened when Jack faced him. Red soaked his cheeks as he felt his stomach sink slightly. Jack seemed so different in mere seconds. His blood thirst was apparent in the air. He seemed only partially the same. "Jeff, what did you do?" 

"Me? Only brought evidence he's dangerous. He doesn't deserve to live with us, let alone be alive." Jeff carefully pulled a wrapped object from his pocket, blood leaking through the fabric. The smell alerted Jack of the object, his heart sinking.

"Ben... Please go. I'm begging you to leave before something bad happens... Get Slender for me. I'm counting on you." Jack's words echoed in Ben's head as he lowered his gaze, his body souring through the air toward the house. Jeff swore under his breath as he tried to chase Ben. Jack moved quickly, his hand snagging Jeff before slamming him against a tree. The wood splintered before the tree toppled over, birds fleeing the area from the massive noise. The sound spread over the whole forest, alerted almost everyone of danger. Jeff coughed as he tried to push Jack off. Jack stared down at Jeff, like a hunter to it's prey. He swallowed a lump in his throat before he reached for his knife, the blade meeting Jack's skin. He shrieked before stepping back, Jeff readying another attack. He lunged, blade digging into Jack's stomach. His smile faltered slightly as Jack grinned, hands grabbing Jeff's hair. A hand connected with his nose, a loud crunch filling the vast silence. Blood fell from Jeff as Jack slammed his head off the ground. A malicious laugh filled Jeff's mind.

"Let go you freak! I'll kill you!" The hand raised Jeff's head once more before bringing it down hard. Screams echoed out as Jack threw Jeff's body. His figure met a large rock, cracks rippling through the stone from impact. Jeff coughed blood as he remained still. His eyes watched Jack fetch the cloth on the ground, clawed fingers playing at the object. The mask hit the ground as long tongue's slid from Jack's mouth, wrapping the kidney before dragging it into his mouth. The sound of chewing and liquid hitting the ground forced Jeff to feel sick. His stomach turned, vomit and blood hitting the forest floor. The creature before him was far from weak. He knew better than anyone when defeat was his outcome. Remaining silent, he watched Jack glance around. It seemed as if he was searching for more. Jack's eyes passed over Jeff. In mere seconds Jack took off fast, leaving Jeff trembling slightly. He couldn't meet the eyes of the people approaching. He fell to his knees as he tried to calm his heart rate. Voices tried to speak to him, but the damage had been massive to his body. Everything swirled in his vision, his body collapsing to the forest floor.


End file.
